Reference is made to Buckwell U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,885, Mar. 9, 1920, the present invention being an improvement of the harp action disclosed therein in which each string was given two tones by means of a hand-manipulated member that could be placed to shorten vibrating length and impart stress to a string or strings for one tone or release the stress for the natural tone thereof. This invention utilizes most of the patented harp action but obtains more tones for each string than the two tones of Buckwell, and with little or no extra hand manipulation.